Clone Gunner Commander Jedi's Padawan
Clone Gunner Commander Jedi's Padawan is Clone Gunner Commander Jedi's Padawan, a member of his Squadron and a descendant of Sir Knight. He is completely ignorant of Clone's two past Padawans. Biography Birth He was born to Maxible and an unknown woman. He is a descendant of Sir Knight. A new family/Joining Clone Gunner Commander Jedi and his squad Whilst still an infant, for reasons currently unknown, his mother went on the run with him from his father, Maxible. They ended up at the market place on the recently terraformed Ѩѫѭ, being chased by Maxible's guards. While trying to run, his mother bumped into, and knocked over an unsuspecting Clone and left her child in the safety of three Clone Troopers, knowing that no one would suspect them of concealing a child, as Clones are unable to have children. Before the Clones could react, she had gone, leaving them bewildered. The Female Clone quickly concealed him within Clone Gunner Commander Jedi's cloak, just as five of Maxible's guards came running by, one of them stopping to question the Clones. Once satisfied that the Clones had not seen the woman, the guard left to question more people. Clone Gunner Commander Jedi and Hikaru then appeared, just as a guard was being informed of the woman having knocked over Brute. They were soon surrounded by Maxible's guards, fronted by Maxible himself, but remained adamant that they were not concealing a child. Maxible wasn't fooled as he instantly could tell where the child was concealed, and, when the child's mother was captured and brought to him, he threatened the Clones with her death if the child was not handed over soon. The Clones left, taking the child with them, leaving Maxible to kill the child's mother. Back on Clone Gunner Commander Jedi's ship, in the living quarters, Clone Gunner Commander Jedi was first introduced to his future Padawan whilst fleeing Ѩѫѭ. Searching for his master When Clone Gunner Commander Jedi went missing, he and the Female Clone went off in search of him. During this search, the Female Clone was kidnapped by Storm Gunner Commander Sith. (CGCJ: Encounters with Thor) Crashing to Morcia Whilst piloting his master's star fighter, through the time vortex, as his master dueled Storm Gunner Commander Sith, one of the wings broke off, causing the ship to fall through time and crash in the outskirts of Aldendan, Clone Gunner Commander Jedi's Padawan was thrown backwards by the impact, knocking the head off of his master's Droid. After awakening from the crash, he then joined his master from within what was left of his ship. He saw that his master was with a strange Knight. He then accompanied his master and the Knight to some kind of docks, disguised as a Dwarf. He then went with his master to the market and then accompanied his master onto a boat. Whilst on the boat, some of the squad came and took him and his master back to their ship. Some time later, Clone came and took him and the Female Clone back to the third battle of Morcia. They completely missed the battle and were immediately sent back. This event was so brief they both forgot about it. Clone Gunner Commander Jedi's return A few months later, Clone Gunner Commander Jedi returned, much to his Padawan's delight. He then, along with the rest of the squadron, attended Clone Gunner Commander Jedi's funeral. Later adventures with Clone Gunner Commander Jedi and his Squadron Meeting the Doctor When a mysterious egg that they had acquired through their travels hatched, a gas was released that possessed Clone Gunner Commander Jedi, causing him to attack his Padawan. After tearfully pleading for Clone to stop and Clone showing no signs of stopping, his Padawan engaged him in a lightsaber duel. The duel ended when the Doctor appeared and knocked Clone over. Clone then slipped away into the main storage deck and fled in the Doctor's TARDIS, only to return almost immediately, seemingly free of the gasses possession. Order 66 Leaving Clone/Time in Morcia/The Golden Knight After a long and bloody battle and with his master dying, it was requested of Sir Knight to take him and train him, as he already knew what was to become of him and to ensure that he gets to that point in time. Defiant to leave his master as he died, Knight sneaked behind him and, using Clone's vortex manipulator, took the Padawan back to Morcia to fulfill his destiny of becoming the Golden Knight. After his master died, it left just the Female Clone as the sole surviving member of the squad. He then spent his time in Morcia being trained by Knight. It is not known how this coincides with Clone's time in Morcia. He was found, then an old man, by Knight and Clone to be chained up, along with a dragon in the ruins of a palace in the desolate ruins of Morcia in the far future. His appearance of wearing golden armour proved to Knight the legend of the Guardian of the Citadel of Orlan to be true. Once freed, he attacked Knight but quickly tired and passed out. Clone then took him back to his ship, where he discovered the Golden Knight to be his Padawan and also a descendant of Knight. Storm Gunner Commander Sith then ambushed the ship. With Clone and Knight cornered, the Golden Knight saved them by stabbing Storm in the back, but he escaped before he could truly be stopped. He then passed away with his two masters watching, using his last words to tell Knight of their future together in Knight's personal future. Category:Clone Gunner Commander Jedi Category:Clone Gunner Commander Jedi's Squadron Category:Adventures of Awesomeknight